Heaven
by Katt5004
Summary: A BuffyLOTR crossover - Starts off where Buffy's "The Gift" ended. She jumps off the tower into the portal and wakes up in Middle-Earth and in the arms of a certain blonde elf. This takes place after the Ring Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Buffy or Legola
1. The Leap

Prologue  
  
Buffy dragged her weak little sister further away from the edge of the tower. Buffy wasn't sure before if her sister would actually live through the ordeal. Yes, she had made her threats, but she wasn't positive if she'd make it to Dawn in time before all Hell broke loose. Literally. Suddenly Dawn turned back around, Buffy stopping her.   
  
Buffy looked at Dawn with a surprised look, "Go!" She yelled at her sister, not noticing the horror placed on her face.  
  
"Buffy, it's started." Dawn said to Buffy, rather calmly in fact. Buffy turned around to see an almost silver cloud at the end of the platform they vacated. Buffy turned back to her sister, Dawn still staring at the cloud with tear filled eyes, "I'm sorry." She said quietly.  
  
"It doesn't matter." Buffy responded, shaking her head, trying to reassure her sister. Dawn's face was now streaked with tears as she witnessed what was going on around her, knowing it was all because of her. Without looking at her sister, Dawn tried to run past her, but Buffy kept a strong hold of her, pushing her back. "What are you doing?" A shocked Buffy asked Dawn as she stared her in the face.  
  
"I have to jump. The energy." Dawn started but was interrupted by Buffy, "It'll kill you." Buffy responded sternly, as she always had with Dawn. "I know." Dawn whispered through a choked sob before continuing, "Buffy, I know about the ritual. I have to stop it." "No." Buffy quickly answered back right before the tower shook beneath their feet.  
  
"Buffy, I have to. Look what's happening." Dawn replied as, what appeared to be, a dragon flew out of the portal and flew around the tower, flying farther away from the two. "Buffy, you have to let me go. Blood starts it, and until the blood stops flowing, it'll never stop." A frightened Dawn spoke, trying to convince her sister. Dawn could see the pain in Buffy's eyes and she moved her gaze down to her bare and blood soaked feet. She looked back up at Buffy before she spoke again. "You know you have to let me. It has to have the blood." Dawn again choked back the tears, trying not to show how weak she was. But she failed as the tears fell past her lower eyelids and down her cheeks. Buffy turned her head to look at the end of the platform, seeing the sun rising ahead. She turned back around to see a fear stricken Dawn in front of her.  
  
"Buffy…no!" Dawn screamed as she realized what her sister was about to do. "Dawnie, I have to." Buffy replied calmly, her hands still holding onto Dawn's arms. "No!" Dawn begged her sister. "Listen to me. Please, there's not a lot of time, listen." Buffy ordered her sister. "Dawn listen to me. Listen. I love you. I will always love you. But this is the work that I have to do. Tell Giles….tell Giles I figured it out. And, and I'm okay. And give my love to my friends. You have to take care of them now. You have to take care of each other. You have to be strong. Dawn, the hardest thing in this world….is to live in it. Be brave. Live. For me." Buffy spoke these words to Dawn and then turned the opposite direction of which Dawn was standing, running directly to the portal. She leapt off the edge and landed in the middle of the silvery cloud. She felt the pain surge through her body, the worst pain she had ever experienced all her five long years as a slayer. She felt like everything inside her was being ripped apart, and then everything went black. 


	2. Landing

Chapter One  
  
Buffy slowly opened her eyes, only to be welcomed by a clear blue sky. As she sat up she noticed she was in some sort of forest with leaves greener than she had ever seen in her life. A slight smile crept up on her face as she inhaled; filling her nostrils with the smell of pine. The smile slowly faded when the memory of what she had done filled her mind, and the look upon Dawn's face as she turned to run into the arms of death. She furrowed her brow, trying to figure out how she had ended up being in this land instead of hell. "Maybe this is hell." Buffy said quietly out loud to herself. As she started to stand up a new smell filled her nose; a stench that made her stomach turn. "Ugh, what is that smell?" Buffy asked as she covered her nose with her hand. As if answering her question, she heard a snarl behind her. Turning slowly around, she was faced with a beast who's form was that of a man, but it's skin was almost a charred black color with yellow teeth. It's body was covered in armor. "Yeah, I'd say I'm in hell." Buffy responded right before the creature lunged itself at her. Her slayer instincts caused her to dodge to the right, causing the thing to stumble and fall to the ground face first.  
  
  
  
Buffy stood in her fighting stance, waiting as the creature slowly pulled itself to it's feet. "Geez, you're a bit slow aren't ya?" Buffy stated with a smile on her face. The creature growled at her in anger and held his sword above his head, running right towards her. It swung, trying to cut off her head, but she quickly ducked and spun her leg around. Hitting his and knocking him to the ground on his back. She quickly snatched his sword out of his grasp and stuck it through his neck. It first screamed but it slowly turned into gurgling sounds before it lay limp on the forest floor. Buffy took in a deep breath and released it as she wiped her brow with the arm she held the sword in. She heard the sound of a twig breaking behind her and she spun around to find what caused the noise. She was faced with five more of the same creature she just killed.  
  
"Oh this is just great." She rolled her eyes and slumped her shoulders as she glared at the creatures, who were in a fighting stance. Holding their swords out in front of them. "Come on. Do you honestly think you can take me?" Buffy placed her free hand on her hip as she asked the question. The creatures exchanged confused looks and then ran towards her, snarling and growling the whole time. Buffy sighed right before meeting her blade with that of another's, she lifted her right leg and kicked the beast in the stomach, causing it to stumble. She quickly turned, swinging her sword in the process; slicing the head off another. She saw another running towards her and she jumped, kicking it in the face with both feet, landing swiftly on her side. She spun her legs quickly above her head, making her able to get to her feet faster. She threw the sword up in the air, ran towards the beasts and did three flips before landing in front of them. Without looking up, she caught the sword in her right hand, and swung it hard and fast. Decapitating two more of her enemies. The last two stood on either side of her and were closing in fast. Buffy looked back and forth at each one before she jumped and kicked one with each of her feet; knocking them both to the ground. Rolling her wrist, causing the sword to spin in a circle, she stabbed one in the gut, her slayer strength allowing her to press the sword past the armor and to the soft flesh beneath it. She was slowly running out of breath as she fought the creatures and her legs and arms were shaking from all the work.   
  
The last one grabbed her by the back of the neck and roughly threw her into a tree ahead of them, her sword flying out of her hand. She slowly lifted her head as the beast walked towards her, her breath was rough as she tried to catch it. She felt a warm, sticky liquid slide down the side of her face, knowing the impact with the tree cut up her forehead. She pressed her hands against the trunk of the tree, giving herself some support as she shakily stood to face the last beast. It grabbed at her neck but she quickly whacked it away with her left arm. It took it's other hand quickly to her neck and lifted her off her feet, it's jagged long nails digging into her flesh. She tried to breath in some air, but the things grip was too tight around her neck. She felt around with her hands, trying to find something, anything that would help her situation. Just as her vision began to blur and her eyes roll in the back of her head, she felt the grip around her neck loosen up. She looked into the face of her enemy and she saw something that she definitely wasn't there before. Sticking from it's forehead was an arrow point. The creature, along with herself, fell to the ground fast and hard. Buffy let out a slight cry of pain as her hand accidentally landed on the tip of his sword, going through her hand. She quickly pulled her hand back and held it with her good one, watching as the blood poured from the wound.  
  
"Okay, yeah, that's gonna leave a mark." Buffy said to herself, not noticing the blonde elf running towards her.   
  
"Here, let me see." He ordered as he took Buffy's hand in his. He then took a green cloth and wrapped it tightly around her hand. She looked up at his bowed head as he mended her wound. She saw a head full of long blonde hair and a quiver of arrows on his back. Laying next to him on the ground was a beautiful bow with gorgeous carvings in it. He looked up at her with a smile on his face and she couldn't help but smile back. His eyes were a light blue and full of kindness. He noticed her head and lifted his hand to pull back her hair to get a better look at the wound. She jumped at his action and moved her head back out of his reach, not quite knowing why she had.   
  
"It's okay. I'm not going to hurt you, my lady." He said softly as he reached again to move her hair out of the way. He saw there was a big gash in her forehead and it was red and swollen around the cut. "You need to get that mended." He said as his eyes moved towards her.   
  
"Huh? Oh, this." She said as she touched the cut with her fingers. "Nah, it's okay. I've had worse, really." She said as she stood up. He helped her up by holding her arm in his hands. He looked down at the already blood soaked cloth around her hand and gestured to it with a nod of his head.   
  
"And that?" He asked. "Again, I've had worse." Buffy threw her wounded hand in the air and started to walk, where to, she wasn't quite sure. She just knew she had to do something other than look at the beautiful man before her.   
  
"Who are you?" He asked suddenly, causing her to spin around to face him "Buffy. Buffy Summers. And you are?" She asked. "Legolas Greenleaf. Prince of Mirkwood." Buffy looked at him with a confused look before saying, "Lega-who? Prince of what?"  
  
"Legolas Greenleaf. Prince of Mirkwood. And this is Middle-Earth." He was quite confused by her reaction towards him. She again looked confused while looking at her surroundings. She then looked back into his eyes. "Huh?" Was all she could get past her lips. 


	3. Explanations

Chapter Two   
  
Buffy looked at him with a confused expression on her face, her eyebrows lifted and her mouth a gap. "Okay, so let me get this straight," she started, "you are some sort of prince in a mirky place and this mirk place is in the middle of earth? And that's where I'm at now?" Legolas couldn't help the smile that tugged at the corners of his lips. "Yes, I'm the prince of Mirkwood and it's in Middle-Earth."   
  
"Okay, I'm sorry if I'm confused, it's just, well I think I'm supposed to be somewhere other than…here." Buffy looked around her once more as she spoke, she was very confused. People didn't go to new worlds when they died, did they?   
  
  
  
"Whatever do you mean, Lady Buffy?" Legolas was quite confused about the woman who stood before him, her speech was something he'd never heard before along with her wardrobe. Buffy looked into his piercing blue eyes before answering, "I'm supposed to be dead." She looked at him with wide eyes.  
  
"Well, I assure you, you are just alive as the trees around us and myself." Legolas replied. "Yeah, but I shouldn't be. You see, in my world there was this stuck up hell god who needed my sister to open a portal to her dimension and bring all hell on earth; and I do mean that literally. Anyway, I didn't get to my sister in time before the portal was open and the only way to stop it was for my sister to die. Well, I was about to let that happen so I jumped into the portal. The last thing I remember before waking up here was the immense pain flowing through my body. So…I should be dead. Unless this is hell." Buffy rambled, not looking at him the entire time she spoke.  
  
"So, you sacrificed yourself to save your world?" Legolas felt honored at the moment to be speaking to such a brave, young woman. Buffy looked up at him with tear filled eyes. She missed her family; Willow, Xander, Tara, Anya, Spike, and…Dawn. Oh, god, Dawn. "Who's going to take care of her?" Buffy asked quietly, talking more to herself than the beautiful creature in front of her. "Who?" He asked as he stepped closer to her.   
  
Buffy looked up quickly with a worried look on her face. "My sister!! I left her in that horrible world, I can't protect her here. God, what have I done?" Buffy slumped to the forest floor with her head in her hands; not caring about the blood from her wounded hand smearing on her face.  
  
"If it is true what you say about the darkness in your world, then you protected her the best way you could." The prince spoke soothingly to the blonde slayer before him. He crouched down in front of her and took her chin in his hand, lifting her head so their eyes met. "How?" Buffy spoke barely above a whisper.  
  
"By giving your life for hers." Legolas smiled at the distraught woman and then stood up, holding his hand out for her to take. Buffy just stared at the hand in front of her, not quite sure what to do with it. "Come. You mustn't stay in these woods alone." Buffy smiled and gratefully placed her hand in his.   
  
He grabbed his bow off the ground where he had left it and started to walk the opposite direction of Buffy. Buffy scanned the area around her, debating about whether or not to follow the beautiful blonde.  
  
"Well, are you coming?" He asked without stopping his walk. Buffy nodded her head to herself and jogged over to walk next to Legolas. Looking at the ground below her; she could feel uncomfortable silence envelope them. Or at least just her. She was never one to make good conversation.  
  
"So…" Buffy started but was interrupted by what she saw. His ears. Pointy? Nah, couldn't be pointy. She looked closer and saw that they were indeed pointy. She started to laugh hysterically, thinking things were just getting weirder and weirder by the minute. Legolas looked at her confused as to why she had started to laugh.   
  
"What is so funny, my lady?" Legolas asked as he stopped walking, for the blonde woman had crouched down, holding her stomach as she laughed. She looked up at him and pointed to his ears while trying to grasp enough air for her to speak.  
  
"Y-you're ears. Th-they're all…pointy." She spoke in between fits of laughter. Legolas subconsciously brought a hand up to one of his ears.   
  
"Yes, my lady, all elves have a point at the end of their ears." Legolas spoke with confusion in his magical voice. Buffy looked up at him, her laughing stopped. But just as soon as it stopped it started up again.   
  
"You're kidding, right? I mean, you're too tall to be an elf and you're not wearing pointy shoes and well, we're not in the north pole, either buddy." Buffy spoke as she stood up and walked closer as she examined him; poking him in the chest as she spoke the last two words.  
  
"North pole?" Legolas asked, looking more and more confused with each word she spoke. Buffy nodded and then said, "Yeah, you know. With Santa." She placed her hands on her hips while waiting for an answer.  
  
"I assure you, Lady Buffy, there is no such thing as a 'North Pole' or a 'Santa'." Legolas laughed slightly as he allowed a smile to spread across his soft features. Buffy furrowed her eyebrows and stuck out her lower lip.   
  
"Well, jeez, you break it to all the believers hard, don't ya." Buffy stated sarcastically as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.   
  
"You are very strange, Lady Buffy." Legolas laughed as he continued walking, holding his bow in his right hand. Buffy looked at him with a fake hurt expression her face, still holding the pouting face. Legolas looked over and laughed when he noticed she looked so much like a little kid at that moment.  
  
"Oh, and please. Just call me Buffy. The whole 'Lady' bit is just too creepy." Buffy stated as she rolled her eyes at what she had just said. "Oh great, I said 'bit'. I've been hanging around Spike way too much." Buffy spoke to herself as she held up her hands as if in defeat.   
  
"Spike?" Legolas asked, his curiosity getting the better of him. Buffy looked at him quickly, somewhat forgetting he was there. She smiled slightly at his question. She shook her head before she cured his curiosity.   
  
"His name is Spike. Well, more of a nickname, really. His real name, before he was sired, was William. Anyway, he's British and uses words like 'bit' or 'bloody' and one of my favorites is 'bullocks'." She laughed as she said the last word. Legolas couldn't help but notice the glitter in her eyes when she laughed and he could tell that laughing was very rare in her life. Which saddened him as he became lost in thought over the gentle creature walking beside him. 


End file.
